


maybe because it's you

by scftyoun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: where mashiho being whiny and extra clingy with junkyu all the time and junkyu is sick of itorjunkyu accidentally tell his friends about mashiho
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	maybe because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> hi im @scftdobby on twt and i have this as my prompt and cant help but to write hhh + pls bare w my grammatical errors :(

junkyu sighs for the nth time that day . he loves his boyfriend , so much - more than anything . but not when his boyfriend becomes whiny all of sudden , being extra-clingy to the point junkyu can't even walk to the kitchen and what's worse , become so sensitive when junkyu's attention not one hundred percent at him . 

takata mashiho , the japanese guy he met during his trainee days , very sweet , caring and hug-able . junkyu always be the clingy one between them before -before junkyu ask mashiho to dating him . it's not like junkyu hate the mashiho he dating but he missed the old mashiho . 

" kim junkyu , what are you doing outside ? its almost 12 " junkyu look back to the familiar voice , his forever leader during him as a trainee til he became an idol , choi hyunsuk . 

" nothing , just thinking about stuffs " junkyu replies , smiling at the older , he knows he can't keep secret when it comes to hyunsuk but at least he tried . 

" mashiho ? " that one word make junkyu's smile drop as the koala face slowly nods - more likely a worry nod. 

" kyu , sometimes we need to be honest with our partner in life you know ? you should openly speak out your thoughts to your partner not like this , keep it for yourself . if you dislike something about him , tell him but you still need to tell him what you like , of course . im not saying to as a leader but as a brother . 

" we've known each other for years , kyu . i am also your partner but as your brother , we speak out our opinions about this and that together . i told you what you should improve and what you should stop , and you told me the same . there's such a huge difference between your relationship with me or with mashi but it still has the same points . it is okay for being honest . im pretty sure a lil bit of honesty won't hurt " hyunsuk says as he hug junkyu - he needs it anyway . 

" im about to cry hearing your speech , god " junkyu chuckled as he rolled his eyes before thanking hyunsuk for the advice before went to someone's room . junkyu turn the knob slowly before the door fully opened for him , greetings from a sleepy mashiho . 

" baby , i told you to go to sleep , right ? " junkyu asks as he walked to the smaller and sit beside him on the bed . 

" i can't sleep without you " this kind of answer is the main reason why junkyu never want to end their relationship - even though sometimes he wish for it . 

" aw my baby " junkyu wraps his arm around the smaller's waist , letting mashiho to lean his head on his shoulder . 

" hmm feels good to feel your arms around me again " mashiho mumbled yet junkyu still catch his words which just make him startled . 

" mashi " 

" hm " 

" do you want to know what i like about you the most ?" junkyu asks , his finger busy playing with mashiho's hair . 

" sure " 

" i like you because you are you . sounds weird but trust me , i like it , no i love it when you express your love to me every single night during our trainee days , it makes my next day bright just like your smile . i love it when you stare at me with your starry eyes whenever we talk - truly own a galaxy . i don't care if i hurt your feelings but i really miss the old you . where is him now ? " junkyu says , in the most gentle way ever . 

" i miss the old me too , what do you think the reason of me being like this til the point you think im annoyed the hell out of you ? " mashiho responded back , head up looking at junkyu's eyes . 

" what ? " 

" you " 

" me ??? " 

" yes you , kim junkyu . don't you realize you spend the least time with me than the others ? right , of course you didn't when you always lock yourself with your roommates . this is the only way to make your attention on me again.. " junkyu speechless , his eyes looking away from mashiho's - it's him . its his own fault .

" i-im sorry , i didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything . im glad we told each other this or else , something bad could happen " junkyu says as he cupped mashiho's face , staring at the man who owns his heart . 

" i love you " 

" i love you too " mashiho replies before peck junkyu's lips . 

one peck , two peck , three peck and before mashiho can do the fourth peck , junkyu kissed him as the real kiss for mashiho . mashiho wraps his arms around junkyu's neck as junkyu deepen the kiss . 

" mashi do you se- ooh wrong timing sorry forgot its midnighy already , sokay continue whatever you are doing just please know junghwan is a 05' " jihoon who accidentally opened the door and saw mashikyu kissing before left the two who's blushing real hard . 

" let's say we didn't hear whatever jihoon is saying and cuddles ? " 

" i agree "

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! a kudos + comment will make my day brighter ! thank you again >_< !


End file.
